Almost a Decade
by nileyinjune
Summary: June eleventh two thousand fourteen, eleven nights into June, 8 years, 96 months, 417.4 weeks, 2,922 days, and 70,128 hours that I have loved Miley Ray Cyrus for; almost a decade. -NILEY- HAPPY NILEY DAY!


June 11, 2014  
Los Angeles, California  
7AM

I silently get out of bed quick not to wake a sleeping Olivia beside me. Tip toeing out of the bedroom and into the kitchen making my usual morning coffee. Without my daily dose I might not survive the morning let alone the day. Once the coffee is finished I grab my green Starbucks mug and head out onto the balcony overlooking smoggy yet beautiful Los Angeles, standing there for a second taking it all in. I take a seat on one of the four chairs in front of me, taking one sip of coffee out of my mug before placing it on the small table beside me. I grab my phone out of the right of my robe pocket not quite ready to start reading the many emails of the day. When suddenly I realize what day it actually is, June 11, 2014. A rush of sadness, that I was not quite expecting quickly floods through my entire body. Images of my first love instantaneously surfacing through the lenses of my eyes. It's our anniversary, or what would have been our anniversary. The first day we met, the first day I knew I had found the absolute one and only love of my life; Miley Ray Cyrus. Eight years, it's been eight years and I can't seem to quite obtain the information, my brain not letting me grasp onto it. I sit there in silence for a few minutes pondering the memories throughout the years that Miley and I have had together. I'm grinning as I have this urge to hear her voice. I pick up my phone anticipating to touch her name on my contacts list as I do every year on this day, it's become sort of a tradition between her and I whether we're together or apart, haven't talked in months or even a full year. Rather we're in the same city or across the country from one another. Whether we absolutely hate each other and are in a huge fight or completely in love. We made a promise in 2009 after losing complete contact with each other for over a year, that if anything we're to happen to us we would have to call each other on this day, June eleventh of every year until we absolutely couldn't any longer. Miley's name instantly flashes across my screen displaying as a incoming call. I swiftly slide the talk button over to the right, placing the phone to my ear.

"Miles?" I speak into the phone, nervous to hear her voice.  
"Yeah. Hey Nick." she says in a quiet manner.  
"You know I was literally just about to call you." I let her know.  
"Well I guess I beat you too It." she responds with a giggle.  
I smile before responding "Always one step ahead."  
"It's always been like that between you and I." Miley answers.  
"Eight years." I say.  
"Has it really been that long?" she inquires.  
"Almost a Decade."  
"Almost a Decade." She repeats  
"Wow." Is all that manages to come out of my mouth, due to disbelief that it's been that long since my life changed forever.  
"Two more years." she says.  
"But doesn't it seem like all our life?" I question. It's quiet for a second, as both she and I are in our thoughts.  
"It really does seem that way doesn't it Nick?"  
I chuckle "It really does."  
"I was waiting for you to wake up." she lets me know.  
"How long have you been up for its 7:30 in the morning?" I inquire.  
She laughs. "I'm in Vienna Nick; it's four in the evening over here."  
I chuckle relived "Oh that's right. You're on tour, aren't you?"  
"Glad to know somebody knows and cares where I am." She states sarcastically.  
"Miles." I say.  
"No it's fine Nick."  
"Oh stop being so dramatic." I remark. "I knew you were on tour, just wasn't quite sure where."  
She laughs "Fine. I forgive you Nicky."  
"You know I hate when you call me that Miles." I declare to her.  
"And I hate when you call me Miles. But do you hear me complaining?" she renders.  
"Very surprisingly, no I do not." I answer laughing.  
"So how are you and Olivia doing?" Miley says prying.  
"We're good." I tell her truthfully. "So anybody in your life?" I also pry.  
"Nothing serious." she says.  
"What do you mean by nothing serious miles?" I challenge her. She chuckles obviously amused by my interest. "Exactly what it sounds like Nicholas, nothing serious." Miley states giving absolutely nothing away.  
"So like hook ups?" I challenge even more.  
"Nick." she sighs.  
"Fine I'll stop." I say "But you're the one who brought up this topic in this first place."  
"Fine. Since I was the first to bring it up I'm going to be the first to drop it." she demands.  
"Fine." I say.  
"Fine." She agrees.  
I decide to change the subject. "So how have you been since you know?"  
"Floyd?" she directs.  
"Yeah."  
"I've been okay. It's gotten easier as time goes on." Miley says with sadness lingering in her tone of voice.  
"I'm sorry again." I tell her. "I know how much you loved that dog."  
"Thanks Nick." she answers sincerely.  
"I worry about you Miley. I really do, your tweets lately have been scaring me." I truthfully disclose to her.  
"I know." Is all she can manage to say.  
" So you're really okay?" I ask again, just to be safe.  
"I'm really good Nick. Trust me, I'd tell you if something was wrong." she conveys. And for some reason I believe her.  
"Okay. As long as you're all right." I express to Miley.  
"It makes me feel good that you care." Miley tells me.  
"Of course I care. Always have, always will. I really do love you Miles."  
"And I love you Nick, more than you will ever know." she expresses to me. I smile at her words as I suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and it's Olivia.  
"Morning babe." She says giving me a quick unexpected peck on the lips, catching me off guard. "I was going to make some breakfast, want some?" she asks me. I swiftly place the phone away from my ear nodding. "Yes baby, thank you."I reply. She suddenly notices my phone and says sorry as she hurries back inside to make us breakfast. I quickly place the phone back to my ear.  
"Miles, you still there?" I ask hoping she's still on the line.  
"Yeah I'm still here." I hear her joyful voice say, as I let out a sigh of relief in the process. "Olivia?" she asks me.  
"Yeah." I say "She just woke up."  
"Well I should probably let you go now then. I have to start packing for Barcelona anyways."  
"Okay Miles. Well it was good talking to you." I let her know truthfully.  
"Yeah it was Nick." she agrees.  
"I love you Miles." I verbalize to her. She giggles "I love you too Nick." she replies.  
"Happy anniversary." I say dragging on the conversation not wanting to hang up quite yet.  
"Happy Anniversary Nick." she chuckles back.  
"Talk to you next June 11th?" I ask her.  
"Always." She replies "But hopefully before that too." she says catching me a bit off guard.  
I smile "Of course." I say.  
"Okay bye Nick." Miley says.  
"One more question Miles." I announce, as she laughs once more.  
"What is it now Nick? "She demands.  
"Do you still have my dog tag I gave you all those years ago?" I ask.  
"What kind of question is that?" she challenges.  
"Just answer for me Miles. Please?" I practically beg.  
She laughs. "Yes Nick of course. I could never get rid of that no matter what." she lets me know.  
"Okay just making sure." I relax.  
"Why'd you wanna know that anyways?" she questions.  
"It's just that I never see you wear it anymore in pictures or anything and you always used too." I reply candidly.  
"Just because I don't wear it anymore doesn't mean I care any less about it nick." Miley responds.  
"What do you mean Miles?" I ask curiously.  
"Just know it's always with Me." she expresses.  
"Miles what do you mean?" I ask again, now a little irritated that she's not giving me a answer.  
"Bye Nicky. I love you." She speaks mischievously.  
"Miles?" I question into the phone. "Miley?" I ask one more time. As I take the phone away from my ear realizing she has hung up on me. I shake my head and smile to myself as I get up and walk into the living room towards the dining room table and Olivia, faced with a plate of turkey bacon, egg whites, and whole grain toast.  
"Thanks baby." I say to Olivia as I sit down. "It looks good." She smiles at me.  
"Well I hope it tastes just as good as it looks." she replies as we both laugh. "I'm sure it will." I answer her.  
A while later, after we eat I take a seat in front of the TV on the brown leather sofa as Olivia finishes up washing the dishes in the kitchen. I'm scrolling though twitter as I come across the twitter handle MileyCyrus it reads: "I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you always." I smile knowing that it's for me, it is what she wrote in her Thank you section on the back of her cd booklet for 'Breakout'. There is also a picture attached to the tweet, I click on it. It's a picture of Miley smirking, with her short blonde pixie cut in an oversized White V-neck, obviously pant-less. She is also holding in her hand something silver that is around her neck. And it doesn't take me long to realize what it is, my dog tag. I'm beaming from ear to ear realizing what Miley has done. I decide to sub tweet something back to her letting her know how delighted I am for the tweet.  
NickJonas : Almost a Decade since you've been My girl.

Some might think it's a bit direct and I might get in a bit of trouble from some people for tweeting it but at this point I can care less. This is and always will be our special day and nobody can take that from us. She was the first girl that I ever really loved, and as far as I am concerned she will be the very last. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. I will wait however long it takes for her to realize it. She will date other people and so will I, we will fall in and out of love again with many more, our hearts breaking in the process. Our appearances and thoughts changing as we grow older. But we both know in the end where our hearts really rest, where they always have been, and where they will remain for the rest of our lives. Our love has endured everything under the sun, but we somehow always manage to run right back. They say the heart is not a home without the one who gets you through the storm. And Miley is my home, she is my forever girl, she is my love, my life, the future mother of my children, Miley is My Girl, and today is our day. June eleventh two thousand fourteen, eleven nights into June, 8 years, 96 months, 417.4 weeks, 2,922 days, and 70,128.1 hours that I have loved Miley Ray Cyrus for; almost a decade.


End file.
